


The Kroton Evolution

by TechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [8]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Entry, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid
Summary: This Story is written a different narrative format that I'm used to writing my stories.





	The Kroton Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is written a different narrative format that I'm used to writing my stories.

The Doctor receives a A distress call which he answered leading his TARDIS to a planet called Suthora as the Doctor stepped out of his ship he came across one of his old familiar faces the meddling monk which lead to revelation that he is the one who sent the signal, the Monk explains that he cloaked the signal from the origin because he will know that the doctor wouldn’t come if he knew if it was Gallifreyan.

The doctor demand why he contacted him but the monk was struggling to reply to the question in one of the people of the planet Who goes by the name of Zela, came and answered it for him. They need his help.

Zela and the monk take the doctor to hide out where there are a few people of Suthora, couple our artificial intelligence, Who call themselves - Sleepy and Grumpy, both of them explained that they were escapees from a facility in the city in which they revealed what infiltrated and took over. A Kroton.

The doctor was in horror from the revelation he asked questions on why the Kroton is on Suthora, The question was it immediately answer but the doctor began to notice that all the attention was turning towards the monk, from the peer pressure the Monk reveal it was him that brought the Kroton to the planet, in a deal to spare his life once he got intercepted from its ship but he is the reason how Sleepy and Grumpy escaped from the facility.

The doctor decides to break in the facility and confront the Kroton and trying to figure out what its intention with the help of Sleepy and Grumpy for direction through an earpiece, Zela followed him he didn’t want her to but she kept debating on still coming with which the doctor gave up.

The doctor and Zela manage to infiltrate the building Grumpy told the doctor through his earpiece that he needs to be careful As revealed from sleepy that it has seen the Kroton gain control of the defective artificial intelligence in which the Doctor and Zela came across one that goes by Junior that acts like as if its on rabies. The doctor reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver with the sound of the buzzing he disabled the artificial intelligent The doctor use that in the Vantage to pick up the signal which cause the AI to go haywire, they follow the signal to a room which is poorly lit room that almost covered in crystals which they come across the being its self.

Both the Kroton seems to identify who the Doctor is and told him that It watch its arrival through WATCH OUTS  
Both the Doctor and Zela look mortified on what the Kroton has been doing, he noticed that the Kroton is all wired to a Machinery along with large portions of crystals below, Zela to the Doctor that the crystals are from this planet but shouldn’t even be near the City which leads to the doctor asking questions especially about the crystals, the Kroton answered the questions, the Crystals are from the mines which the controlled workers been bringing them in and using them to build better Body.  
The doctor asked why and stated that the Kroton already have the capabilities of doing so but soon I thought came across his mind which leads to Zela asked on what it is. He stated that the Krotons need a high amount of energy to perform something like that. The Kroton said that it all changes when It manages to grasp hold of no need of Energy to build a perfect Body.  
The doctor asks if this is the reason why it is all alone.  
The Kroton began to proceed with this operation which it transferred the mind of the Kroton to the current form Body which is more Humanoid and Muscular despite being completely made of crystals.  
The Kroton told the Doctor to witness its experiment with its voice more deeper and less metallic, the Kroton race shall progress in this matter.

The doctor said that maybe perhaps the body is probably perfect but there is one thing that the Krotons are still not immune of bright light, he pointed his sonic screwdriver up High buzzing causing the Newly formed Kroton Yell in agony, the Doctor and Zela ran out.

They stopped, he asked if there’s any easier access to sulfur but it was a no from her but she claimed that the crystals are fragile, the Doctor already knows where it’s going He claims that it’s murder us but she pointed out about him with the idea of sulfur. They heard the Kroton coming to their way and behind them was Junior coming from behind in sluggish position. It walked passed them and straight passed them.  
Zela walking towards Junior but the Doctor stopped her, immediately the Kroton appeared in front of them  
The Kroton gave a demand for Junior to a track the Doctor and Zela but the AI kept on moving towards the Kroton, no one seems to know what is going on, Junior all of a sudden punched through the body of the Kroton as It groans in agony, Junior holds the beast in place and told the Doctor to make It self-destructs, the Doctor horrified and said that He can’t do that.  
Zela shakily exhale and told the Doctor to give her the Screwdriver he said no, she said that there is no other choice  
The doctor closes eyes into feet and struggles as he withdraw his sonic screwdriver and hand it to Zella she takes it off his hand and held it in front of her as the doctor turns immediately in the opposite direction as taking a few steps away she asks how it works and he softly reply of point and think.  
Junior said to take few feet back this might get rough, Zela did so and do what the Doctor said. The Screwdriver activated which lead to a fiery explosion.

The Monk and the others see the Doctor coming towards them but no sign of Zela, once he got closer Grumpy asked on the whereabouts of Zela, the Doctor replied with that she rather just be alone for now.  
He turned his attention to the Monk and said in a stern voice to give it here, the Monk knew what the Doctor is referring and just do what he is told, he took the Vortex Manipulator his wrist and handed it towards him.  
The doctor said it would be best that The monk will remain Suthora, He was gonna protest but the doctor intervene by saying he is the one that brought the Kroton to the planet and how they are the ones that have to clean the mess, the mess that he created and claims that it will be best to make this as like a community service for him.


End file.
